Forsaken
by One Of Those Crazy Girls
Summary: Marceline is alone, it's better that way or at least that's what she tells herself. However her time alone comes to a end when she comes across the stranger in the woods. Can they work together and learn to trust each other enough to survive. Daryl Dixon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Another unsuccessful hunt "aren't there any animals left in these woods" you muttered under your breath as you raised your bow trying to keep positive, there had to be something to eat out here I can't remember a time where I wasn't hunger, My mind started to wander so I decided to call it a day feeling slightly unfocused I thought my chances of catching something would be slim. I had just lowered my bow when I heard the sound of twigs breaking underfoot someone was running I spun around raising my bow as a man stumbled towards me a crossbow clutched in one hand the other hung loosely at his side, he looked in pretty rough shape his eyes locked on yours both of you searching each other expressions trying to figure each other out. I thought about turning and running I didn't know who this man was, what his intentions may have been, the last group of people I'd ran into hadn't been the nicest. I may have been left with a few trust issues to say the least. Just as I was making up my mind on what the hell to do the man, I still had my arrow aimed at, took a step forward wincing in pain as he did so, he opened his mouth and shouted "Walkers!"

I tour my eyes away from the man's looking over his shoulder to see an hand full of walkers closing in on the man. There was no time to think, I pulled back my arrow stepping forward "Duck" I yelled the man responded instantly dropping to his knees. I may have been a little weary of the guy but I sure as hell was not going to stand there and watch him die. I let lose my first arrow hitting its target perfectly right between the eyes I reached back grabbing another arrow lining up my next target hitting its target a little higher than my last shot, there were four other walkers closing in I turned quickly to see the man had behind me had stood but looked a little shaky on his feet "Stay behind me" I ordered the man didn't look too happy at my words but I didn't take much notice grabbing my knife from its holster on my right thigh before lunging towards one of the walkers.

I impaled it's skull on my knife I turned to the next one this time driving my knife through its temple as I pulled my knife free its blood a thick black ooze had coated my knife, I had just turned when another walker reached out to grab at me it I stepped back, my back colliding with a tree the walker leaned forward trying to take a bit out of me I pushed the creature back holding it at arm's length before driving my knife up through its jaw, it went limp and dropped at my feet I turned to see the last of the four walkers as it was making its way towards the stranger who sat crouched by a tree he was fumbling with his crossbow trying to load it with one hand. I reached back grabbing an arrow and lining it up, the walker dropped just inches from the man. His face shot up to meet my gaze, he looked almost annoyed, like I'd stolen this thunder. I started to walk towards the man kicking the walker out of my way as I approached the man who now stood I had walked a little closer than I had intended to and I almost let out a scream as the man suddenly took a step forward pushing me aside with his good arm I stumbled backwards away from the man I grabbed an arrow and loaded my bow pointing it at him as he raised his crossbow but he didn't point it at me instead taking out a walker that had stood not too far behind me.

He lowered the crossbow and turned to me eyes scolding as I realised I still had my bow raised at him. "You're welcome" the stranger grumbled and my mouth nearly fell open, fucking cheek! I was about to express my anger when I heard another moan coming from behind the men. I shot an arrow between its eyes before he had time to turn around. "You're welcome" I mimicked bitterness evident in my tone I walked past the man going to retrieve my arrows, whipping them clean on the grass, had I really just risked my life to save this ungrateful little shit. I turned to go get my last arrow only to see the man standing inches from me the closeness instantly made me uncomfortable and I jolted back he must have noticed my discomfort taking a small step back himself before holding his hand out in it he held my arrow I reached forward tentatively to tack it as I did the man met my gaze, his eyes were extremely blue I hadn't noticed this before, "Thank you" he spoke his voice softer than it had been before he sounded genuinely thankful "No problem" I said back before the silence between us became to awkward "and thanks" I added before going back to chewing on my lip nervously. the stranger bent down to pick up the crossbow he had placed by his feet as he lifted it he winced in pain "What happened" I asked gesturing to the arm that hung loosely at the man's side "It's nothing" the stranger replied almost defensively "Don't look like nothing" I replied taking a small step closer to look at the man's arm. He wore a vest top leaving his muscular arms exposed, I was taking the time to examine his arm a little closer I noticed his shoulder was too far forward. Dislocated. "How'd you manage to dislocate your arm?" walkers wouldn't have been able to do anything like that they aren't strong enough beside the marks and bruises on his face had made it fairly obvious that the man had been in a fight with the living. "Some guys jumped me beat me up pretty bad and left me for the walkers" he was practically spitting venom in his words, I went to bit my lip a habit of mine but as I bit down on my lip I remembered the cut left there hissing and shaking my head I returned my attention back to the man before me. I couldn't blame him people these days weren't to be trusted seemed not many good people had made it or maybe they used to be good but this world it changes you I certainly were not saint beside if these people that had done this to him had been anything like the ones I'd ran into I'm sure I'd be just as pissed as him in fact I was. I nodded to show my understanding "Want me to take a look at that?" I asked carefully I still didn't know if I could trust this man. His eyes squinted looking me up and down he grunted in response and I took it as a yes "Maybe you should sit down" I gestured to a fallen tree not far behind us.

He walked over and took a seat without a word his eyes still scanning me. I rested my hand lightly on his shoulder to get a feel of what I was dealing with the heat of his skin was the first thing I noticed as my fingers lightly grazed his shoulder, he shot back in pain "Dammit woman" he hissed moving back slightly "Don't be such a baby" I shot back at him "I hardly touched you and if you think that's the worst of the pain I hate to break it to you but putting that back in place is gonna hurt a lot more" The man looked almost stunned at my reply and for a moment I thought I'd been too harsh but he just grumbled and moved closer allowing me to continue playing doctor "Now this 'IS' going to hurt" I warned him having sorted out how to do this "On the count of three" I said getting myself ready as well as him "One...Tw-." I pushed hard relining the dislocated shoulder. The man pulled back swearing as he did so then he looked at me anger in his eyes "Jesus woman what happened to three!" the man yelled "Your welcome" I practically growled back, how ungrateful could one man be I turned rolling my eyes "whatever" I muttered under my breath more to myself than him I turned and began to walk away.

It was getting late, the sun would begin to set soon and I wanted to get back to where I was holding up before the darkness left me blind and vulnerable. I was well aware of the footsteps approaching behind me I shot a glance over my shoulder to see the stranger following me "What do you want" I called over my shoulder not bothering to stop making sure he could hear the hint of boredom in my tone. There was no answer so I stopped to face my new stalker "Why are you following me" I held my bow tight in the left hand "You out here alone?" the man asked ignoring my questions completely eyes looking me up and down "Are you?" I questioned back not feeling comfortable in exposing my position "I asked first" he shot back, I shook my head frustration growing silence fell between us as we waited to see who would cave in first. He man sighed heavily as he began to speak, I'd won the silent standoff. He answered choosing his words as carefully as he could "I was with a group... we were attacked... I lost them... all of them" his eyes had dropped staring at his feet as he'd spoken slowly he raised them to meet mine, I could see the pain etched behind them. "I'm sorry" I offered weakly not sure what to say I smiled wearily "I know you don't wanna hear that, doesn't help right" the man nodded in agreement "It's just me, out here it's been like this for a while now" as I finished speaking I heard some rustling from the bushes not far behind me, not having to think about my next moves I spun round lifting my bow reaching back grabbing an arrow, the bush stopped rustling as a rabbit appeared darting forward I let lose my arrow and it's body went limp.

I smiled to myself satisfied that I had finally caught something the rabbit was a decent size, I bent down to scoop up my reward for all the hours I'd spend tiptoeing through the woods holding onto the hope that there was something out there it all seemed worth it now, now that I had the promise of food even if it was only for tonight. "Nice shot" I'd forgotten for a moment the man that stood behind me "I thought so" I said smiling proudly as I holding the rabbit up by its hind legs looking at the arrow that was sticking out of the rabbits eye "You always hit your target like that?" the man asked gesturing to the arrow "I've always aim for the head, does comes in handy now a day's..." I paused thinking of the irony before continuing "It's the quickest way to kill most humane, don't like them suffering... animals to" I added giving a nod to the rabbit. I looked away from the man as I removed the arrow from the rabbits eye placing it back with the others. I held the rabbit in my right hand as I looked back at the stranger who stood trying to avoid eye contact "You hungry" I called out the man's eye met mine he looked shocked that I'd asked "well?" I asked raising the rabbit in my right hand and shaking it lightly before him "I know I am" "You don't gotta.." the man started before I cut him off "I know" there was another short silence before I continued "I don't trust people, usually that's why I'm out here on my own its better this way I don't get hurt don't lose people.." I paused taking a breath " Truth is when I saw you hurt and alone... I didn't have to help but I couldn't just stand there and watch you die. And then you saved me made me think you might not be so bad and just now you started following me like a lost sheep. I don't trust people because I know what they are capable of, you seem different though" I finished understanding how my little ramble may seem strange but to my surprise the man the man nodded and began to speak " I thought like that once, there was a time it was just me and my brother" I didn't miss the look in the man's eyes as he mentioned his brother "Then he was gone shut myself off from the group I was with for a time, but people got a way of getting to ya even if you don't want em to" I nodded for the first time understanding this man. I stepped forward holding out my hand "Let's start over, My names Marceline" I smiled as the stranger took my hand, the whole situation seeming bizarre It was the first time in a long time I'd had any human contact with someone that seemed nice anyway. "Daryl Dixon" he answered as he let go of my hand and it fell to my side "Let's go them Daryl I'm starved" I turned and began to walk Daryl by my side I kept catching glances from him as we walked in sync side by side, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking however my thoughts were cut short by the ominous sound of groaning, growing louder I raised my bow and Daryl raised his.


	2. Chapter 2

I bent down retrieving an arrow from the walkers skull Daryl joining me at my side handing me another of my arrows "Thanks" I said taking the arrow and placing it with the others, Daryl bent down re loading his crossbow "Not much further" I said answering Daryl's unasked question. "So you were with a group before?" I looked over in time to see the muscles tense in Daryl's upper arm. I look up searching the man's face, I could understand how the group would be a sensitive subject but there I was sticking my nose in being all insensitive to my relief he simply took a deep breath letting it out he began to speak.

"I joined the group back in Atlanta at the start of it all. Been with em ever since. But we got separated."

"That long?" I asked hardly believing a group could survive that long "How many of you?"

"Numbers varied, lost a lot of people but also gained some good ones"

I let out a short huffed breath receiving a questioning look from Daryl "Are there any, good people left?" I asked turning to face him as we continued to walk.

"Depends on your definition of good people" Daryl stated looking ahead.

"I'm sorry you lost them" Daryl nodded "You said you were separated that means they could still be out there alive somewhere"

"I followed a lot of dead ends" Daryl said starting to get twitchy I thought it would be best to drop things.

"The world is wrong" Daryl looks over to me "Preach it" Daryl said in attempt to slightly lighten the mood I smiled softly.

"How long you been out here?" Daryl asked picking up the conversation.

"Couple months not so sure" I went to bite my lip again hissing in pain as I had forgotten the cut there the taste of blood filling my mouth "I did run into a couple of guys a few nights ago" I laughed bitterly wiping the blood from my lip.

"They do that to you?" Daryl asked frowning raising a finger to point at your lip.

I only hummed in response remembering the night. Before he couple press on with any more questions I pointed ahead to a small barn on the out skirts of the woods stopping to look at Daryl I smiled "Home sweet home".

"Let's get a fire going" I said picking up some fire wood I had collected earlier and digging around in my bag for some matches I was down to my last couple of them I only really used them at night to light fires using other methods using the sunlight in the day. "Chuck up that rabbit" Daryl asked hand out stretched I passed it over as I tended to the fire Daryl sat on a log by the fire I had began building and began to skinned and gutted the rabbit. The rabbit was cooked quickly and as I sat opposite Daryl the camp fire between us we sat in silence enjoying the meal, finally eating something enjoying every bite I could see it was the same for Daryl.

Daryl pushed open the barn door holing it open for me "Lady's first". I slipped in past him waiting for him to enter and close it behind us, I picked up the ladder I had left on the ground earlier and began climbing it to the bans upper level it was small space filled with hay. I took my seat on the small pile of hay I had been sleeping on Daryl sat to my right dropping his bag and for the first time I saw him relaxing letting his guard down he leant back on the barn wall "Pretty comfy" Daryl commented patting the hay with one of his hands. I sat back on my pile of hay crossing my legs I looked across at Daryl who had picked up one of his arrows and sat examining it running his fingertips over the feathers, I sat there taking in the man's feathers his strong jaw line his noticeable cheekbones and the way his lips were drawn in a thin line, his face highlighted by the moonlight that streamed in through the barns open window. His eye looked up through the overgrown strands of hair that almost covered his eyes completely and met with mine, I looked away feeling uncomfortable I began picking at the bale of hay I sat on I could feel his eyes on me and my cheeks began to burn as I got a taste of my own median.

"You never did really answer my question"

My head shot up surprised by the sudden question. I stared dumfounded unsure to what he was referring to.

"Those guys you ran into, they do that to your face?" Daryl asked brushing a strand of hair out of his face revealing one of his eyes.

I knew that he knew the answer already but I answered anyway "yes" my voice barely a whisper as I answered I coughed clearing my throat "Bastards shuck up on me while I was taking down a walker" I looked away feeling embarrassed that the men had gotten to me so easily.

"An them bruises" He pointed from my face to me arms, to be honest I didn't really know what kinda state my face was in I just knew it hurt, I had however seen the scratches and bruises that covered my arms around my wrists and upper arms "Why?" Daryl asked he must have noticed my discomfort as he placed his arrow to one side and sat forward leaning in closer. 'Why' the question I had been dreading.

I couldn't find the courage to look him in the face instead choosing a spot on the floor to focused on "There were a few of em, big guys, one of them just grabbed me threw me to the ground, the rest of them were just stood round laughing jeering him on..." I paused to look up to see his reaction to the information I had given him so far. He looked down at me with a unreadable expression nodding for me to continue "one of them was an archer seemed hyped that I was too" I shook my head "He was the one that knocked me over hit my head pretty hard when I went down I tried to get loose but then another guy pinned my arms down. One of them hit me again in the face try to stop me struggling took turns kicking me in the gut my head was spinning and I could taste the blood from my lip in my mouth. Then I felt hands trying to..." I paused again taking a deep breath not thinking the next part really needed to be said out loud, all the time Daryl sat there silently eyes on me "Then I heard them the walkers and they just got up and ran leaving me there in the dirt." I finished I had realised how angry I sounded and how my hands had balled in to fists, I looked over to see Daryl doing the same the whole of his body tensed. "The walkers kinda saved me" I laughed bitterly the whole discomfort of the situation getting to me.

"How'd you get away from the walkers" he asked after a while his voice steady.

"Managed to get up stumbled over to a tree and climbed it, waited for the walkers to pass, didn't feel up to a fight"

Daryl slammed his fist down onto the pile of hay making me jump.

"Low life bastards!" Daryl spat out.

"Tell me about it" I agreed with him again dropping my eye to the spot on the floor I had been staring at. A few moments of silence passed before Daryl broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what they did, for what they tried to do"

I looked up and smiled at the man's kind words "Thanks" I replied before continuing "Now get some sleep" The conversation had become personal it left me feeling almost exposed but at the same time it was nice to talk to someone just talk.

"Sounds good to me" Daryl answered before shifting position to lay down and I followed suit. I knew I would have trouble sleeping it's not that I didn't feel I could trust this man there was something in his eyes that said I could and I believed it. It was still strange however to go to sleep and have a complete stranger laying no too far from me.

"Goodnight Marceline" Daryl called out in the darkness. It had been a life time it seemed since I had hear those words. I shut my eyes a small smile played across my lips.

"Goodnight Daryl"

"What do you miss most?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me, as me and Daryl made are way to check the traps we had set up not too far from the barn. Daryl wasn't much of a conservationist but every now and again I could get a couple of words out of him

It had been 3 days since I'd met the strange man in the woods and we had seemed to come to an unspoken agreement between the two of us to work together to watch each other's back to help each other survive. There were things we shared, stories, people and things we chose to keep to ourselves I never pushed him on the things from his past he didn't what to share and in return he did the same for me.

"A lotta things" Daryl answered looking to me down at me over his right shoulder. I rolled my eye.

"I'm talking about one thing, one thing that you miss more than anything" I explained

"I dunno, I suppose a good bitta grub getting kinda sick of the rabbit squirrel diet" I nodded in agreement. "And a good drink" Daryl added huffing as he bent down to retrieve a squirrel that had been caught in the tarp. He tossed the squirrel over to me where I placed it in my satchel. We walked over to the next trap, empty. As Daryl reset the trap he looked up through his overgrown hair. "What bout you?"

"ummmmm" I looked up my attention suddenly caught by two birds they flew together settling on a branch they tweeted and chirped seemingly blissfully unaware of the world surrounding them. I looked back down at Daryl who stood looking back at me waiting for an answer.

"Music" I answered

"Music?" Daryl answered sounding surprised at my answer.

"Yes music" I smiled up at the confused expression Daryl wore.

"Why"

"What do you mean why"

"I mean of all the things to miss"

"Music used to be an important part of my life. Can make you wanna dance or blubber like a baby"

Daryl nodded "It mean that much to you ay"

"When words fail music speaks" I shook my head feeling uncomfortable not meaning to get all mushy. "You a dancer then Daryl" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Daryl's eyes squinted as he looked down at me "Come on don't be shy now you can tell me" I continued to joke Daryl leaned over pushing me gently on the arm.

"Bet you were a right little twinkle toes" Daryl shot over to me slinging his crossbow across his shoulder.

"You bet"

Daryl raised a eyebrow.

I placed my hands on my hips "I could teach you a thing or too you know" I laughed before bending down to reset another empty trap. I could hear Daryl chuckling lightly above me.

"So you used to be a dancer then" Daryl asked as I stood and we began walking back towards the barn. This was this third attempt at guessing what I used to do for a living. He started with nurse his second guess was that I could have had a military background though even he thought that was farfetched. However this guess made me tense as I thought back.

"I suppose you could say that" I answered the joking tone disappearing from my voice.

"You're a damn mystery" Daryl sighed

"You aren't exactly an open book yourself"

Daryl nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Notes*

Thank you so much for reading my story I am incredibly grateful for all reviews and likes. I'm just getting started with this story so expect plenty more chapters I am writing at every chance I get and am trying to keep my updates regular. I never expected anyone to read my story let alone like and review it, so thank you again.

Enjoy x

Chapter 3

The sound of a gunshot ripped through the air. There were a few moments of silence before the screams came. Without hesitation I turned sprinting towards the source of the cries ignoring Daryl's protest his voice fading into the background as the screams grew louder. I reached the edge of the woods seeing the small stretch of road before me, there was a car pulled over at the side of the road the two front doors of the car wide open the front of the car and it's windshield covered in blood a dead walked lay on the floor in front motionless. There was a man and woman who stood by the boot of the car the man was tall with tanned skin and dark hair, blood was smeared all over his clothes and he healed a shotgun in shaking hands the woman that stood beside him had the same completion her hair was darker than the mans and hung in loose curls around her shoulders she clutched a hunting knife in her right hand, her clothes were also stained with blood a few dead walkers lay scattered around them. A small heard of walkers was closing in on them the woman began shaking tears running down her face as she silently sobbed the man stood silent gun in hand. I took a step forward ready to reveal myself to help them fight when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back my protests silenced by the hand that came to cover my mouth I tried to pull myself free but Daryl only tightened his grip pulling me down.

"We can't help them" Daryl whispered into my ear "There's too many"

Another gun shot rang out. I stopped struggling, Daryl's hand fell from my mouth.

"We can't just leave them we have to try" I kept my voice as low as I could the anger building

"We'll only get ourselves killed"

"Let me go Daryl" I pushed back against him again his grip tightened as he pulled me back against his cheats.

The woman screamed again the gun shots continued.

I felt like I couldn't breathe I could feel the tears building behind my eyes, I turned as far as I could trying to face Daryl I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye I could feel his breath on my cheek "You can stay but I can't just sit here, let me go" the last words came out as more of a hiss.

"I can't let you go" Daryl whispered.

"I won't forgive you, if those people die" Daryl's grip loosened and I turned to face him fully, our faces so close are noses were almost touching. I stood my legs shaking slightly I looked down at Daryl who stayed perfectly still looking up at me.

I grabbed my arrows and raised my bow as I stepped out onto the road I began to fire at the small heard.

"Get into the car!" the man called towards the woman as he pushed her towards the car. She seemed t hesitate for a moment before leaving him she shot a worried glance at me but I kept my focus on the oncoming heard.

And that was the first time I heard it. A baby's cry. I turned in shock looking in the window of the back door of the car my mouth fell open as I saw the car seat the woman leaning over the back of the front seats trying to comfort the crying infant. "A baby" I whispered in shock to myself hardly believing my eyes. My attention was brought back to the walkers in front of me as one came closer I reached to grab an arrow but before I had time to fire the walked dropped to the ground in front of me revealing Daryl who had stood behind him. It didn't take use too long to pick off the remaining walkers however as we finished with the heard more came stumbling out from behind the trees in all directions I hardly had time to retrieve a few of my arrows before the growing heard of walkers descended on us the man with the shot gun had run out of bullets he now fought with a small knife.

A walker gripped me from behind leaning forward trying to take a bite of my shoulder I pushed back colliding with the car I managed to pull forward taking my knife from my belt turning holding the walker back against the car I drove my knife through its skull.

The last of the walkers dropped at my feet. Every muscle in my body ached I felt exhausted, I don't think I'd ever taken down so many walkers in such a short space of time, the body's laid scattered all around us to many to count, where had they all came from? I'd never seen so many this far out. Daryl came over and stood by my side.

"You hurt?" He questioned looking me up and down. I looked at my arms covered in blood, not the vibrant red blood that came from the living but the thick black ooze of the walkers blood.

"All good, you?" I answered looking in disgust at my army green tank top and black ripped jeans all covered in the stinking slime. Daryl's appearance not to dissimilar from my own.

I heard the approaching footsteps turning to face the man he looked from me to Daryl "Thank you, thank you so much I..." he stopped I could tell he was still weary of us good deeds didn't just happen free of charge these days I could see the thoughts crossing the man's mind. Daryl grunted in response while wiping on of his arrows with a small piece of cloth.

"You're welcome" I responded feeling the situation growing steadily more awkward.

"Joey?" the woman called opening the car door looking from the man to me and Daryl.

"It's okay Paula, stay by the car" the man raised his hand to the woman, giving a questioning look towards Daryl who kept his attention on cleaning his arrows.

"It's okay we aint gonna hurt you" I spoke directly to the man standing before me.

"Who are you people" the man questioned.

"My name is Marceline and this is Daryl"

The man still looked unsteady.

"We just wanted to help" I finished knowing full well that Daryl might have just stood by and let them die, I wondered what had changed his mind.

"I'm sorry it's just not many people are so kind nowadays"

"I can understand you scepticism don't worry" I said relating to the man.

"My name is Joey and this is my wife Paula" the man gestured to the woman who now emerged from the car cradling a small child "And this is our son, Ramon"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sight of the child. I never thought I'd see another baby in my life.

The baby sat perched on its mothers hip and looked around at the new faces, he looked so unaware of the nightmare he was living in, I wished I could feel that way just for a second. Innocence surrounded by death.

"Say hello" the mother said to her son and she smiled at me and Daryl.

"How old is he?" Daryl asked speaking for the first time in what seemed like years.

"He just turned one" the father answered proudly as he walked round standing by his wife's side.

"Are you alright?" Paula asked me I haven't noticed that the tears building in my eyes had started to spill onto my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just" I stopped short of words unable to explain my own actions I smiled as I wiped away the tears.

"Happy tears" the mum smiled kindly to me.

"You got somewhere you heading?" Daryl asked

"We are trying for family, not too far from here" the man answered solemnly looking down at his wife and son.

Daryl nodded "Good luck" Daryl stepped forward he smiled at the two reaching out he stroked the child's cheek softly with his thumb before turning to walk back the way we came.

"I hope you find them" I smiled giving each of them one last look before turning and following after Daryl.

"You two stay safe" the man called after us "and god bless"

It didn't take me long to catch up to Daryl.

"Care to explain yourself" I questioned falling into sync with Daryl's quickening pace. My question went unanswered and I was beginning to lose my patience with him.

"What the hell was that Daryl!" I asked voice raised

"What was what about" Daryl grumbled

"No don't you do that, you know exactly what I'm talking about don't go playing dumb now" I grabbed Daryl's arm forcing him to stop and turning him to face me. He shock hand off his arm.

"What do you want me to say" Daryl growled back

"One minute your gonna just let those people die the next you jump in playing hero"

"So one minute you want me to help the next your shouting at me for helping, what in the hell woman"

"No that's not what I'm saying"

"Then what!" Daryl raised his voice for the first time the force of it hitting me.

"You didn't want to help those people I wanna know what changed"

Daryl paused looking at me for a long moment narrowing his eyes.

"Someone had to cover you stupid ass"

"No that aint it I know that aint it you could have easily covered me from where we were standing and you didn't appear till..." I paused

"It don't matter" Daryl muttered defensively

"You hear the baby crying didn't you" I asked my voice calmer already knowing the answer. Daryl didn't answer he turned to walk away but I reached for his arm again, again Daryl shook me off but stopped moving facing me again.

"Does it matter why" Daryl asked

"So if you hadn't of hear the baby you wouldn't have bothered helping out"

"I had your back, why should I help them they aint my problem"

"And I am" I practically screamed at him the anger building up inside me.

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked down.

"I didn't think we could do it, save em' I mean and I didn't think risking our lives was worth it"

"Huh" I breathed

"What I'm sorry am I not meeting your expectations" Daryl raised his voice throwing an arm in my direction.

"I just thought.."

"I'm not a hero" Daryl stated

The comment threw me a little I stared at him questioningly as he avoided eye contact.

"I thought you said there were still good people"

"Doesn't mean I'm one of them" Daryl answered

"Guess I am pretty stupid then"

"Though you didn't believe there were any good people left anyways"

I bit my tough fighting the urge to call him an idiot.

"Guess you just proved me right" I felt stupid having believed that maybe Daryl was right maybe there were still some people out there that were good, I had for a moment thought that Daryl could have been one of them. But his cold hearted attitude today had thrown me just when I thought I was getting to know the man a little better he went and did this.

I turned and walked away before Daryl had a chance to say anything back I heard him mutter something under his breath but I didn't care to question him on it just wanting to clear as much distance between us as possible. Honestly I could understand why Daryl would be sceptical about risking his life for people he didn't know but you only needed to look at them to know they were harmless and in need of help. Just like Daryl had been the first time I'd seen him.

I had once again become lost in my thoughts as I stomped my way carelessly through the woods making my way back to the barn, I hadn't realised how far we had come and I was finding it hard to find a sign of where I was. I stopped fearing that I had let my emotions get the better of me and ended up lost, just as I was thinking about turning back and following my own tracks till I could recognise where I was I noticed something in the distance it looked like a small log cabin, I started towards it.

The front door was boarded up along with all but one of the windows, it had once been blocked like the rest now however splintered pieces of wood lay scattered amongst the grass and weeds the boards had been broken and from the inside. The gap which was big enough that a person could have passed through easily gave me a clear view into one of the small rooms, there wasn't much in the room mainly piles of rubbish it looked like it had been abandoned a long time ago, possibly even before the end of everything. In the room was a small fire place still full of ash that spilt over onto the wooden floor. A small couch covered in dirt and an armchair in the same condition, a small filthy rug lay in the middle of the room the floor was littered with fag butts and empty beer cans. This place was familiar. I shook the thought to the back of my mind as I proceeded circling the place. There was a small shed around the other side. Yes defiantly familiar I didn't even have to open the door to know what would be inside. I reach forward for the door handle casually resting my hand on my hunting knife I took a breath and turned the handle. Slowly the door creaked open and I peered inside.

"Knew it" I whispered to myself"

The shed was filled with jars containing the clear white liquid and all the equipment needed to make it.

"Moonshine" I could almost laugh as a worldwide of memories hit me all surrounding the transparent liquid, then the tears started. I held the door frame willing myself to hold back the tears now was not the time to get emotional getting emotional is what had led me here in the first place I needed to calm myself regain control I drew in a shaky breath drying my eyes with my palm I released the door frame standing straight.

I didn't know how many hours of daylight I had left probably not many I started making my way back by flowing my own tracks seeing if I could pick up where I had gone wrong before, I really must have been in a world of my own as it was a couple of hours before I managed to find my way back to the road where the family had been, the walkers bodies still lay scattered the car now gone. Another hour and I was on the right track back to the barn the sun was now setting the temperature dropping as I continued to quicken my pace as my body began to shake. I could see the barn in the distance and there waiting outside the barn doors pacing back and forth was Daryl. As I got closer I felt a new chill run down my spine this time not caused by the drop in temperature but rather the ice cold stare that followed my movement towards the barn doors.

"Where the hell you been at?"

"Walking" I replied wrapping my arms around myself in a lame attempt to keep warm, Daryl's arms were still bare and I wondered how he wasn't frozen.

"Walking, you just been out there walking all day"

"Yes" I replied calmly not wanting to start and argument I just wanted to get warm and go to sleep I was starting to feel the exhaustion of the day setting in, the fight with the walkers earlier and all the hours walking had drained me, I walked past Daryl and into the barn.

I sat down on the hay feeling instantly relieved me legs began to ach and I groaned rolling my shoulders like I'd done earlier I felt the painful knots in my shoulders it wasn't helped as I was still tense fighting the cold I rummaged in my backpack finding a long sleeved sweatshirt I quickly threw it on feeling slightly warmer I tried to relax my shoulder muscles as I laid down on the hay looking up at the barns roof, it wasn't long before Daryl joined me silently he sat down placing his crossbow by his feet he sat for a while staring at the ground I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. I rolled onto my side fighting against the cold I curled up into a ball my back to Daryl as I squeezed my eyes shut willing myself to sleep as my body continued to shake. Suddenly I felt something being placed over my shoulders I sat up quickly turning to face Daryl.

"I didn't mean to wake ya he started" he paused as I continued to stare at him.

"What's this I asked" picking the Item of clothing up examining it.

"Aint you ever seem a poncho before"

"Yeah but why" I asked meaning why was he placing it on me he understood however explaining,

"You wouldn't stop shaking was keeping me up" He stood and walked back over to where he slept.

"I don't need this" I said going to take the poncho off as it left my shoulders I already felt the loss of its heat.

"Yeah you do, now go to sleep"

"What about you" I asked thinking back to his bare arms earlier.

"I'm good got a jacket, now sleep"

I squinted through the darkness to see he had a leather jacket on along with another layer of clothing I wrapped the poncho around me tighter laying down. The poncho had the now familiar musty scent of Daryl and as strange as it seemed I found it comforting, now finally able to relax my eyelids felt heavy and I let them fall.

"Thank you" I whispered into the darkness before I drifted to sleep unsure if Daryl was even still awake, to my surprise he answered

"You're welcome"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke in the morning I wasn't surprised to find myself alone, It was still early the sun only just beginning to rise yet it was later than I was used to waking. I stood slowly yawning and stretching my still aching muscles. Daryl hadn't woken me this morning, he would usually rise before me waking me we would then both venture into the woods hunting together in the early morning, it had become a regular thing. I had though I preferred to hunt alone until I started hunting with Daryl. He was able to teach me things I didn't know different kinds of traps and tracking methods and in turn I showed him things like foraging for seasonal berries and nuts what was edible and what wasn't also the importance of patience, something Daryl lacked sometimes. I stood with my back leaning against the barn door waiting for Daryl to return I thought about trying to talk to him about the argument yesterday, I quickly dismissed the though thinking it would only end in another argument I decided it might be best if I just pretended like yesterday never happened. As I continued to wait for Daryl's return I started adjusting to the cool morning air watching my breath turn to steam before my eyes I thought of the gradual change in weather over the past couple of days the morning and evening growing increasingly cooler I'd need to take a trip into town to try and get myself some warmer clothes, I had passed a small town the first time I ventured into these woods but that was months ago I had no idea what kind of state the place would be in now. As I thought of the long trek that lay ahead of me I could hear distant footsteps approaching I turned to see Daryl emerging from behind the trees crossbow slung over his right shoulder two squirrels hanging from his hip.

"You didn't wake me?" I questioned

"Though you could use the sleep" Daryl responded after a moment's thought. I couldn't help feel a little hurt from being left behind, though I could understand why. I quickly changed the subject.

"I was thinking about making a run into town, pick up some supplies" I carefully crewed on my bottom lip, trying not to make it bleed again, as I watched Daryl prepare the squirrels for cooking.

Daryl only nodded in response, I didn't know what it was but there was something about his unwillingness to respond to me that pissed me off, I knew he would still be mad with me from are argument but if he had a problem I would rather he just say it to my face that giving me the silent treatment it got under my skin. We ate our food in silence as we usually did but this time the silence hung heavy in the air.

After we finished eating we packed up what little we had as we readied ourselves for the journey ahead. It would be a two day trip roughly as by the time we would have hiked into town it would be dark so it would probably be best to hold up in town for the night, the woods isn't the safest place especially in the dark. As we set off into the woods I threw a careless glance over my shoulder. Unaware that, that would be the last time I would ever see the barn.

The silence between us continued as we journeyed deeper into the woods I found myself leading as we walked East in the direction of the small town, I looked back over my shoulder to see Daryl's narrow eyes fixed on me the last thing I wanted was another argument, but as we continued walking I could feel his gaze on me. I looked back again his eye found mine and he sighed.

"What" I asked wondering what was going through the man's mind

"You were damn crazy the other day you know that"

I shook my head knowing the chances of a calm discussion were next to none.

"I was crazy" I answered turning round to face him.

"Just running off on your little rescue mission" Daryl called out mockingly

"There were people in trouble"

"But you didn't know who you were running off inta the woods to help"

"You only needed to look at them to know they were harmless and needed help! Oh my god I can't believe we are even having this conversation!"

"We aint" Daryl answered finally walking forward his shoulder hitting mine as he passed pushing me backwards.

"Fine conversation over because you say it is" I shook my head giving up.

Daryl continued stomping forward I followed leaving some distance between us. I couldn't work out what was up with him, why was this such a big deal?

I kept my eyes on the ground as we headed forward watching the leafs and twigs crack and snap under my boots, I was so distracted by this that I almost walked into the back of Daryl as he stopped staring off into the distance. not far ahead of us was the log cabin I had stumbled across the other day I was right I had gotten lost and quite a long way from home.

"Good could use a drink" I muttered heading off Daryl following close behind.

As we reached the back door of the cabin where I knew the liquor was kept I hear Daryl give a small hushed laugh, I knew he knew what this place was. I cautiously open the door, again finding no threat I ducked my head in the door picking up a wooden crate full of the liquid turning to face Daryl who looked bewildered.

"How did you know this place was here" He asked offering to take the crate from me, I handed it over whipping my hands on my jeans.

"Came across it when I was out walking the other day" I answered bluntly

Daryl nodded in response, like he always did. I closed the door behind me heading towards the front of the house walking up towards the door which in recent years had become overgrown with weeds. Cutting a few of them in my path I reached the door, it had been boarded up from the outside two planks of wood nailed across the frame diagonally at eye level I reached forward and turned the door handle finding the door unlocked I pushed the door and it swung open inwardly I ducked under the pieces of wood entering the room slowly my hand hovering over my knife as my eye scanned the surroundings.

The cabin looked the same as the last time I'd seen it through the gap in the window. The scattered bear cans that littered the floor along with newspapers, empty packets and wrappers the ash from the fire blackening the already filthy carpet the colour of it matching the stained arm chair and sofa. Looking into the room now from a different angel I could see a kitchen at the end of the room, small containing only a sink fringe and a oven there was also a table and two chairs pushed up against the wall. Daryl walked past me going into the kitchen placing the crate on the table and taking one of the jars from the crate unscrewing the lid he looked from the jar to me, I was still standing across the room by the door it took me a moment to realise that he was waiting for me to join him I walked across the room on shaking legs taking the bow from my shoulder along with my arrows placing them on the sofa as I made my way towards the chair. I sat and Daryl placed a jar in front of me. I reached forwards wrapping my fingers around the cool glass I slowly lifted it to my lips, Daryl doing the same watching me from the coroner of his eye as I took my first sip. It tasted just as I remembered I took another sip feeling the liquid burn down the back of my throat into my chest, Daryl walked over to the old arm chair taking a seat kicking back he settled into the seat eyes fixed on a spot on the floor one hand resting on this crossbow at his feet the other holding the moonshine, seeing him sitting there scared me slightly he settled into the surrounding quickly. I figured spending the night here would be a good idea it seemed secure enough the cabin was raised slightly off the ground meaning the open window wouldn't cause a problem walkers not being able to clime and there were only those two ways in the door and the window the other windows seemed steadily secured. We could also use the rest.

I downed the last of the moonshine in my jar picking up another I noticed Daryl's jar was also empty I grabbed one for him walking over I handed it to him not making eye contact, I walked over to the window with the broken boards taking a seat on the window ledge looking out into the woods, I noticed a stream not too far from the cabin, we could fill up on water before heading back out tomorrow.

"You've never had kids right" The sudden break in the silence caught me off guard I turned to face Daryl a solemn expression on his face as his eyes fell from me to the jar in his hands.

"No" I answered bluntly I was about to ask him the same question when he spoke again.

Daryl shot back "Any brothers or sister" he asked

"Only child" I paused "You said you had a brother, you two close"

"Yeah me an Merle were pretty close I guess" We both too another sip from are jars.

The silence fell again. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Did you have a kid or something" Daryl froze in place "Just the way you were round that baby the other day" Daryl stood suddenly walking over picking up another jar removing the lip and lifting it to his lips. There was another long pause before Daryl answered.

"There was a baby in my group, friend of mines kid..." he leaned forward hands curled into fists he placed them on the table his head dipping below his shoulders. "She's gone" he finally spoke I could hear his voice shaking. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words.

"We lost another little girl too, I couldn't save her, hell I couldn't save any of them!" Daryl spun round swiping his arm across the table he pushed an empty jar across the room where it collided with the opposite wall, the sound of the shattering glass made me jump up to my feet.

I took a step towards Daryl as he looked down and the shattered glass.

"Daryl" I whispered

"No" Daryl started again turning to face me "I couldn't do a thing, brother was right I aint good at nothing what's the damn point" His voice growing louder as his anger built.

"Calm down Daryl" not the best choice of words.

"Don't you dear tell me to calm the hell down princess"

"What the hell Daryl" He turned going to pick up another jar I stepped in front of him pushing his hand away from the jars.

"I don't think you need no more, do you" I stood in front of the table blocking him, He stepped forward as though he was sizing me up, I stood my ground.

"Move" Daryl said forcefully

"I aint scared of you" I said taking the final step forward closing the gap between up, this is what the liquor does to people.

Daryl towered over me his heavy breath hitting my face as I craned my neck looking him square in the eyes.

"You best move outta my way"

"What are ya gonna do make me!"

Daryl turned on his heal picking up one of the kitchen chairs he hurled it across the room, it hit the planks of wood over the door breaking them in half.

"Keep it down Daryl"

"You got any other orders for me princess"

We were interrupted by the sound of moans coming from outside the cabin.

"Looks like we attracted a little company" Daryl called out, I looked through the open window to see two walkers dragging themselves towards us "Let's go out an give em a warm welcome shall we" Daryl called out picking up his crossbow and heading out the door.

I ran out of the door behind Daryl not stopping to retrieve my bow instead taking my knife from its holster and darting out the door after him. I ran out the door and down the porch steps seeing Daryl standing opposite a walker he had pinned to a tree with one of his arrows, he stood looking at it crossbow raised but he didn't pull the trigger. The second walker stumbled towards Daryl coming up behind him I walked up behind the walker taking it down with one clean stab to the back of the head turning I could see Daryl hadn't moved eyes still fixed on the snarling creature he had pinned to the tree.

"What are you doing" I asked standing beside Daryl looking from him to the walker.

"Ever fired a crossbow" Daryl lowering his crossbow and turning to face me

"No" I answered confused

"I'm gonna teach you right now" Daryl stepped forward grabbing my arm dragging me closer to the walker "Come on it will be fun" his grip was tight around my wrist and I couldn't pull free.

"Get off of me" I pushed at his hand but his grip didn't loosen. Daryl ignored my protest.

"You wanna shoot" Daryl turned me round so my back was too him he then wrapped one of his arms across my chest holding me in place.

"Daryl I can't" I protested trying to break free he raised the bow in front of holding it in his hands he shot at the walker it hit him in the upper thigh. I pushed back against Daryl's chest and he released me I stumbled forwards stopping to look down at Daryl who quickly reloaded his crossbow.

"We can practice later Daryl"

He stepped forward again wrapping a arm around me this time I didn't protest trying to turn to face him, I tried to stay calm.

"Stop this Daryl just kill it"

He ignored my plead firing another arrow which missed bouncing off of the tree it was pinned to, Daryl let me go and began walking towards the walker.

"Let's let it free get a little more target practice"

I'd had enough I ran forward past Daryl taking my knife and stabbing the trapped walker in the skull, its head rolled forward. I turned not bothering to look at Daryl as I passed.

"What the hell did you do that for, we was having fun!" Daryl shouted back at me

"No" I turned shouting back "You were being an ass"

Daryl shock his head, he went to speak but I cut him off before he could

"Killing then aint supposed to be fun"

"What do you want from me woman huh!?" Daryl asked standing close to me his face inches from mine.

"I want you to stop all this bullshit, these stupid arguments are pointless. I get your angry and I get your hurt but you don't talk about it and I can understand Daryl but it is eating you up inside!"

"What you gonna give me a little therapy session now, want me to talk about my childhood"

"Daryl..."

"No no come on what's the diagnosis doc"

"Stop"

"I grew up in a shit hole like this" Daryl threw his arm in the direction of the cabin "mom died in a house fire my brother left me at home with my dad" He paused clenching his fists "I've never relied on anybody for anything"

"Daryl!" I whispered

"No come on I wanna hear your expert opinion princess"

"Call me princess one more time!" I challenged

"Or what, what are you gonna do!"

I paused to take a breath willing myself to calm down.

"Come on gonna hit me girly bet you never got you hands dirty in your whole life"

"Screw you Daryl you don't know shit!"

"Bet I know more than you think, let me guess big old house somewhere nice being an only child bet you got all of mommy and daddy's attention, perfect little princess"

I stepped forward slamming my fist into Daryl's chest an action that I think hurt me more that it did him he took a step backwards.

"You think my life was easy" I shouted stepping forward looking up at Daryl

"Did I miss something" Daryl asked mockingly

I looked down at the ground feeling the tears building in my eyes not wanting Daryl to see he gotten to me I wiped my eye with the back of my hand and went to turn away but I felt a hand on my shoulder preventing me. I shrugged it off quickly.

"Don't touch me" I hissed back at Daryl

Daryl stared at me silently.

"You think you know me you think you can just judge me like that label me! who the hell do you think you are" I screamed at him I had lost my patience.

"So tell me I'm wrong"

"You're wrong" before I could think about what I was doing I reached down grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head I threw it at Daryl's feet. Daryl looked down at my stomach and the littering of light scars that lay there I turned my back to him revealing the worst of the scars etched into the skin on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Daryl's wide eyes scanning my back.

"No big house" I started "I didn't know my mother and my father was a coward and a drunk, you think I was some perfect little princess" I laughed bitterly turning back to face Daryl fully not caring about the tears that now rolled freely down my cheeks "I've never been able relied on anyone for anything either. I've always been alone" and with that I turned and walked back into the cabin.

I walked to my bag rummaging in it I found another shirt a grey tank top I threw in on over my head before walking over to the kitchen table finding two empty jars that had survived Daryl's earlier outburst I picked them up at turned to head for the door, turning to face the door I could see Daryl's figure in the doorway I wasn't ready to face him get instead I headed over to the window swinging my legs over the frame I jumped down landing on the grass below I could hear Daryl's voice behind me as he call out to me once, I ignored this and carried on walking towards the stream. I filled both the jars with the water from the stream downing one of the jars quickly before filling it again I suddenly felt the need to sober up quickly I crouched down by the stream gathering some water in my hands using it to wash my face whipping away all the dirt and tears. It had begun to get dark and I finally felt I had calmed down enough to go back inside, I stood on shaking legs and began to make my way back towards the cabin as I turned my back to the stream I could see Daryl's silhouette standing in the window I wondered how long he had been standing there watching me.

Daryl was sitting on the porch as I reached the front steps of the house, I stood above him after a moment he looked up.

"Drink up" I said handing him the jar of water as I passed it to him are fingers lightly touched the contact felt awkward and I quickly stepped back taking a seat not too far from him.

"Thanks" Daryl grumbled beginning to drain the jar.

We sat in silence staring into the darkness, I was wondering what Daryl was thinking when he sat forward breaking the silence.

"I didn't mean what I said before" he looked through his overgrown hair his eyes full of regret

"It's okay I understand"

"I'm a real jerk when I'm drunk"

"You can say that again" I looked up a small smile played across my lips.

Daryl looked down at his empty jar and smile to himself before the smile faded and he looked back up to face me.

"It's no excuse, the way I acted I am sorry for what I said"

It was my turn to drop my head looking down at the empty jar in my hands, I placed it on the floor beside me.

"Let's just forget about it"

"Don't think it's one of those things we can just forget"

"Your right"

"You said it helps to talk right"

I laughed "Sometimes I guess"

"Then let's talk" Daryl moved closer resting his back on the beam opposite me. I nodded slowly.

"Okay"

"If we are gonna be out here together for however long we might as well get to know each other" Daryl started "No more secrets"


End file.
